You Don't Love Me, Do You?
by FinalKingz
Summary: Naruto's heart ache for a certain kunoichi but that was all an illusion because she never really loved him and for that his heart has no life instead it was filled with pain,Book 1 : Art of Forgiveness [OOC]
1. I'm hurt sakura, to hear you say that

A/N: It seems like my cheery soul is somewhere else…….

* * *

As a boy walks slowly pass his favorite ramen stall, he was reminiscing the day when he fought sasuke even though it was a success, all was not well at first he was happy, he was able to bring back sasuke, he was able to finish the mission, he was able to forgive sasuke, he was able to fulfill the promise he made to… 

He didn't even bare to think of the name, he shoved the name out of is mind as if it was dirt; he began to walk to his sanctuary which he called home….

Home, he thought bitterly as tears began to force its way out of his sad blue eyes, he didn't even bother to wipe his salty tears away he just let flow freely down his face, he began to lift his hand to cover his eyes but it seems like he wasn't able to it was like death himself just cut out the soul of both of his arms, death…

Death, he thought slightly smiling, even though he was not completely out of emotion, smiling about death was not normal for a man, much worse a boy, he thought about taking away his own life but decided against it, it was… it was not worth it for now at least…

All this time he was walking facing the ground, he began to wonder why he was walking home he could just fall here and sleep or rather better die, but of course a part of his mind said to walk home, but he didn't pay any heed to his rational thinking because his heart and body was saying something else instead of listening to it he fell to the ground kneeling he look up as rain began to hit his face, instead of getting up he fell to the ground giving in to blackness..

Somewhere else, there was celebration, a celebration of the return and cure of sasuke, everyone was there celebrating his return to konoha, they were celebrating in a bar on the right side of it there was all the adult shinobis and kunoichis talking to each other oblivious to the fact that one of their student is on the verge of emotional overkill, on the far left were all the genins except for shikamaru who is already a chunin and the leader of the rescue squad that brought back sasuke, they were all talking happily when shikamaru silenced them all "I like to propose a toss for the return of my friend, sasuke" as the young chunin raise his beverage "And to the new found relationship between sakura and sasuke" so does the other as their beverages collided with each other they found something amiss in the celebration the first to notice this was none other than the chunin "where's naruto?" shikamaru said, the jounins also watched as the young ones tossed but they too where listening kakashi stood up "Don't worry I'll go look for him" kakashi said as he walks out of the celebration he notices that it was raining so he decided to run for it

As kakashi ran through the empty streets of konoha he remembered on what had happen early this morning after bringing both shinobis back to their hometown

* * *

**_Early this morning_**

Kakashi ran through the streets of konoha while carrying two knock-out shinobi's, they arrive at the hospital and immediately rushed to intensive care, kakashi wasn't nervous at all he was confident that his two students would make it through, time passed as if it was breathing air, kakashi entered a room followed by only the remaining and only kunoichi in team seven sakura, kakashi decided to leave sakura to talk to the two even though they were asleep, he closed the door behind him and sat in a chair beside the door as if on cue a nurse approached kakashi "The injury that was found on the two were superficial so nothing serious, I found that they were knocked-out by an explosion, they were just knocked out by the impact and they are healing faster than I thought, so there is nothing to worry about" kakashi just plainly nodded to the nurse as she walk away going on whatever business she was going to do, but kakashi wasn't really paying attention to the nurse he was eavesdropping on the other side of the door listening on whatever sakura has to say to the two

Sakura was happy that both of her friends was safe, she approached the sleeping naruto then said in a voice that could have fooled me "Thank you naruto" as sakura turned her back she didn't notice that naruto was smiling while his eyes where closed, she then began to walk to sasuke's bed, but this was different sasuke began to open his pale black eyes and squinting them to get a clear vision in front of him he wasn't shocked he was still in his demeanor calm attitude "sakura" sasuke said slowly and a little bit slurred, "sasuke" sakura said in a caring tone "sakura I'm sorry" sasuke said getting up but before he fully got up he found pair of arms embrace him from the sides "I'm so worried about you" sakura said tears falling from her face, sasuke looked at sakura ready to throw her off but instead he said "I'm sorry" to this sakura tightens her embrace and said in a calm semi-happy voice "you don't have to be 'cause I'm staying by your side forever…I love you" sasuke wasn't shocked infact he smiled and said "thank you" he muttered, then he looked at naruto, sakura notices this and said reassuring him "he's only a friend" she said smiling, but infact sakura made a grave mistake she misread sasuke's eyes, because she thought that sasuke was looking at naruto becuase sakura might have feelings for him but infact sasuke was planning to thank and praise naruto for defeating him and bringing him back where he belongs, but before sasuke could react back,sakura huggedthe paled eyed boy and kissed him passionately but in no time sasuke succumb to the sweet aroma of sakura, unknowing to them naruto and kakashi heard the whole conversation, kakashi didn't even smile or frown he stood up and knocked on the door twice then getting in "Ah sasuke your awake come, we must go immediately to the hokage and remove that god forsaken seal" sasuke nodded, then stood up while being assisted by sakura the trio all left the hospital while leaving naruto a letter 'naruto go home and get dressed, later this evening we celebrate'

Naruto was hurt, deep inside he was badly hurt to hear sakura confess to a guy besides him, while the whole ordeal his face was facing the other way hidden from the vision of the rest, he was crying silently then darkness consumes him, for the whole time he listened and watched silently of the two as they... no as she confessed to sasuke and kissed him, this is still unknown to the copy ninja, after a few hours of sleep naruto woke up like an empty shell, a shell with void of emotions, he picked up the letter but rather than reading he crushed it between his fingers, instead of walking through the door he jumped out of the window but his concentration was no longer fox-like as a result he hit a roof on his right shoulder then fell on the ground on his left shoulder cushioning the fall, still he got up despite the received damage but ironically he wished for more, that was when he began his long trek home

_**Present time**_

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Hey guys…… review please…… 


	2. Your death means, nothing to me

A/N: Chapter 2 enjoy…..

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

* * *

It was raining hard tonight, as villagers began to scramble for their homes, but not for one, a shinobi continues to run to a certain blonde's house despite the rain, as he nears the street, his eyes went wide on what he saw, a blonde boy was lying face down on the ground while rain showered him, kakashi run as fast his legs could carry him to the boy, he turned naruto around to see his condition he was just sleeping '_Thank god_' he thought, as kakashi carried naruto inside his apartment, he laid naruto on his bed, the blonde shinobi caught a slight fever, as kakashi enters the kitchen to find a cloth and warm water he look back at naruto to find him……gone, kakashi frantically searched the whole apartment to find him but he was nowhere to be found it only leads to one conclusion he went out of the apartment, as he approach the exit he was greeted by a strong gust of wind which only blew the copy ninja back skidding but nonetheless got out to look for naruto, but it was dark and raining and konoha is big and if they wait for tomorrow naruto will be long gone, so he has only one choice left, he made a mad dash towards the party

While inside the celebration the jounins where having a blast oblivious of the fact that kakashi is in trouble, but the genin group is awfully quiet "I'm worried" a white eyed girl said

"Me too" said a blonde girl

"Whats taking kakashi so long" shikamaru said worried as the others were too

To them naruto was like a far brother now, he was the only shinobi who didn't lose hope on finding sasuke which everybody was grateful, on team seven he was the loudmouth, he was team seven's life, but without him team seven is incomplete and dull, on sudden occurrence kakashi banged through the bar door panting heavily his hair no longer pointing upwards but rather the opposite way "kakashi what happen?" kurenai said

"Naruto is gone" kakashi said panting

"What do you mean" to their surprise the first one to say this was none other than sasuke, now all of them where worried, kakashi quickly told them where he found naruto up to where he disappeared, everybody was wearing the same mask of emotions except for one, kakashi was extremely shocked to find all of them….smiling, they were smiling because naruto was gone from there lives, but why

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" kakashi screamed at them

They were still smiling at him

"He's gone don't you guys care about him!" kakashi continued to shout at them

This time they were smiling more widely

"He's your friend! Don't you guys want to find him" kakashi continued on

"He's nothing to me" sasuke said darkly

"What! He's the one that save your life from going wrong aren't you grateful for that sasuke, aren't you!" kakashi screamed at his own student

"That means nothing to me" sasuke said as he powered up a chidori on his left hand

"What!" he screamed as a tree root came from the wood floor holding his hands and feet he recognizes this type of jutsu

"kurenai what are you doing!" he screamed at the red eyed woman, but the reply he got was a smile nothing less and nothing more

All of them said in perfect unison "you don't love me, do you?"

"What?" kakashi was shock and clueless in the same time but before he could say anything more sasuke drag the chidori on the floor charging straight at kakashi, he wasn't able to move thanks to kurenai, as the sound of thousand birds chirping filled the bar it all ended with a loud thud…

Kakashi lay down the floor motionless as a pool of blood gather around him and expanding, he for sure was dead due to fact that he has a hole on his left side of his chest

* * *

To be continued….

A/N: from now on this is a warning, character deaths are possible later on… enjoy…. Don't forget to review now…


	3. How long shall I suffer?

A/N: Welcome...

* * *

As the rain showered konoha they were two figures still outside, one was lying face down on the cold ground while the other is kneeling holding out his right hand on the boy's left shoulder, then suddenly the kneeling figure quickly snapped out of his weird trance, for one he was frightened to the core, he quickly pulled his hands, then began to inspect himself '_I'm not dead?_' the figure thought closely, then he began to glance around he notices that he was in naruto's street address, glancing down he saw naruto lying face down '_what the hell happened_' he thought scared, then it hit him he was in an illusionary world just by touching naruto, If naruto stayed anymore longer in the rain he would get sick for sure, but by touching him he would again encounter that horrible experience he was left without a choice, he slowly touched naruto's weak body to his relief nothing happened, as kakashi then proceeds to lift the blonde's body, he began to carry it inside his apartment, when he got inside he remembered the scene when naruto disappeared, he was not going to fall for the trick twice, but the strange thing was, how come he didn't notice, kakashi decided to watch naruto until he wakes up…. 

Seconds turns to minutes, minutes turn to hours, as kakashi waits for naruto to wake from his slumber, then finally a sign, naruto began to open his blue eyes, he stared at kakashi for a few moments "kakashi-sensei" naruto said, "rest easy naruto you have been out on the rain for too long, what have you been doing anyway?" kakashi said, naruto then remembered all things that happened this morning he tried to stop tears from coming out but it was useless the pain in his heart was too powerful, he began to sob, "naruto what is the matter, what happened?" kakashi said, but naruto didn't answer he just continued to sob, after a few moments he was able to control his feelings and thoughts "care to explain naruto?" kakashi said now concerned for the blonde kid, "nothing happened, just a few problems" naruto replied back, "all right naruto I'll leave you to sort your feelings" kakashi said standing up he began to head towards the door, '_I think I know what's going on_' kakashi thought, then he heard a voice calling to him "Thanks kakashi-sensei" naruto said thankful, kakashi nodded then began to walk towards heading for the party…

Naruto watched as kakashi headed towards the celebration of the return and cure of his rival, he then walked to his bed to sort out his feelings which he failed miserably instead of trying again he just slept through the night

However even though he was asleep he still wept crying the name of one person "sakura why?"

Morning has shined once more upon konoha, as a blonde kid began to wake up he decided to meet his teammates, even though he was hurt inside he must try to act normal, as he neared their meeting place naruto notices something strange they were not there he decided to look for them, to his surprise they were at the academy student building just outside, they were at the swing under the tree, he remembered painful memories but tried to ignore, but when he squinted his eyes to concentrate what he saw made all of his walls break down, tears again filled naruto's foxy face, he saw sakura and sasuke making out, he then began to run away from the scene as fast his legs could carry him

He run passed many villagers either shoving them out of the way, or the villagers avoided the crying demon, naruto reached his limits to his surprise he ended up were iruka was injured by that man…, he then again remember more memories happy ones and hurtful ones, happy because he graduated here on the spot and painful ones he was tricked by that man… naruto thought he was his friend, but to him he was just a demon boy like the villagers told he was… more memories flood through naruto's mind many painful memories and less joyful memories, as a result naruto's mind went to chaos, his strong attitude was crippled to cold and void, he sobbed loudly in the forest his mind was in chaos so does his body, kyubi's chakra began to leak out like in the valley were he went insane when fighting sasuke he was immediately covered in red chakra shaping the chakra in a form of a fox while covering naruto, naruto shouted a primal roar while tears flows down freely on his face….

* * *

To be continued…. 

A/N: Review…


	4. Demons don't cry

A/N: Enjoy….

* * *

Konoha once again felt the chakra of kyubi engulfing them, they all ran inside their houses in fear that once again they will face war, all the shinobi's and kunoichi's began to run to the source of this horrible yet powerful chakra, all the adult ones knew it was naruto the demon boy, but some of the adult shinobi's didn't think of naruto that way he was a friend to them, a brother which they cared

As they neared the forest the jounins tried to persuade all the genins to go home and protect their families, but all of them were persistent they want to fight, arguing now will not solve anything the jounins told them that they are about to see something they will not like, something they will never forget…, kakashi began to wonder how to at least stop narut,the only capable of matching the boy is sasuke with the curse seal, but that's no longer an option, as they neared the location of naruto they stop their shocked not believing on what they are seeing, five hundred meters of forest has been decimated either fallen or burned, the ground was dead too it was dry and has variety of cracks ranging from small to huge, naruto was in the middle of the decimated place his head hung low tears freely falling from his face, all naruto's friend felt pity for him, but not for long for the second time naruto's voice filled the air with a loud demonic roar

"What now" asked an anbu, "we will kill him" said another, unfortunately to them kakashi heard the two but he never got the chance to stop them, as ten anbu began to charge out of duty and rage at the demon boy, soon fifteen more anbu followed suit, the strategy is decided anbu will try to stop or kill, while the jounins and genins are on defense

The first wave of anbu neared naruto, they agreed to act in perfect synchronization with each other the ten anbu surrounded naruto or to them the demon, at the same time they charged at the crying demon each anbu manage to land series of punch and kick to the boy after they were done they backed-off to see the outcome of their offense, they expected this to happen, naruto was still standing… still crying…, all the other genins began to run along with their sensei to stop the anbu from hurting naruto but they too were stopped it was none other than sasuke "don't go near naruto he will kill anyone at this point do not continue" sasuke warned, some agreed, some didn't but again sasuke warned "When I fought him in the valley he was nearly unstoppable…… no he was unstoppable all my jutsu were useless against him unless I use my curse seal which I don't have anymore so please do not try now… at least for now" sasuke finished feeling sadness all over him "I trust naruto he can get trough this" sasuke said

The anbu began to pull something it was metallic strings attached to naruto, the ten anbu pulled hard in order to temporary immobilize the threat, the other fifteen anbu jump high then threw kunai with explosive tags, all kunai were successfully embedded to the ground right beside naruto, a loud explosion could be heard across the forest and onto konoha, the twenty five anbu were satisfied with their teamwork but all of them were shocked through the mask when they saw naruto still standing… still crying…

As naruto glance up, he saw several anbu shocked, anbu are ninja's that are build for assassination missions

Assassination… naruto remembered all the killing intent that the villagers were displaying to him and the attempts to kill him, but this time he didn't cry instead he felt anger building up inside him, then it turn to rage, he gritted his teeth to show his fangs, then he took a small step forward

'**Good…**' a voice said quietly inside naruto's mind

The anbu were now scared but they didn't lose hope, they stood their in their own fighting stance

'**Fear, sorrow, fury, pain…**' the voice said slowly

Naruto began to lower his hands to the ground; kyubi's instinct began to take control of him

'**Death, blood…**' the voice said getting louder

Naruto began to slowly crawl with his feet and hands to the group of anbu, as response several anbu pulled out their swords and began to slowly back away because of fright,

'**Kill them all!**' the voice roared with a demonic voice

Naruto roared at the top of his lungs before lunging towards at the group of anbu, as response the anbu tried to dodge but suddenly chakra claws swung in the air either decapitating or crippling the anbu shinobi's, all anbu screamed in pain, but some were either to get away from certain death, but naruto chase after the several running anbu, one by one he killed them mercilessly, the genins were in total shock they couldn't move from where they were, scream of pain and death filled the air, they have never seen naruto or anyone slaughter so many mercilessly first hand "Naruto! Stop!" sakura shouted now crying

Fate was not kind to the genins as naruto continued to slaughter all of the anbu, then naruto lunged for the last anbu pinning the anbu down, in doing so the mask of the anbu was removed from the impact showing a face… a girl face…no older than twenty, to naruto this was another kill, he gritted his teeth then he began to perform the rasengan in his right hand "please…don't…kill…me" the girl said crying, but naruto paid no heed to her plea

"Sasuke stop!" kakashi yelled

To be continued…

A/N: It goes downhill from here or maybe it doesn't hmm…


	5. I'm unstoppable, yet fragile

**A/N:** Somebody… please tell me the name of choji's, shikamaru's, Ino's sensei

* * *

Naruto was about to plunge the ball of death to the poor girl's stomach, but something caught naruto's attention, it was the sound of birds chirping widly, but before he could react he heard a yell "Chidori!" the sphere of lightning hit squarely at naruto's chest, sasuke knew this wasn't enough to subdue the demon possessed boy, in addition he made a kick at nartuo's chest making him fly across the field, in order sasuke to buy some time "Get out of here now!" sasuke yelled to the kunoichi, but the girl was too shocked to move, she wasn't even able to move her mouth, seeing the demon's eyes in front of her rendered her immobile, when sasuke looked up he saw chakra claws coming at him, sasuke moved to the side to dodge but he saw another claw coming at him, this time luck was not with him, he got hit in the chest making him fly backwards, sasuke cringe in pain of the blow, naruto neared quickly to the last anbu but was interrupted by a sudden blur of white speed, it was none other than neiji "Hakke hyaku hijuhachi sho" neiji yelled, his byakugan was turned on, he was surprised to see an enormous amount of chakra, but he wasn't scared, he landed all one hundred twenty eight blows on naruto's body, the last blow sending him again flying

All the other genins and jounins were now out of there shocked state, they began to run towards neiji and sasuke in order to help them "The rest of you leave this to us, konoha cannot afford anymore casualties" kakashi told them, apparently he was talking to the other shinobis that weren't related to naruto in any way, and they nodded as response to the copy ninja "let's move" kakashi said, the others replied as they run to aid their friends and hopefully stop naruto from anymore killing... killing mercilessly...

Naruto was not mad from the blow, he was enraged as response he growled loudly letting know to the others, that he was going to slaughter them without a second thought, he began his charge towards his friends "Lee my youthful student, naruto is coming in fast, we must stop him" gai said to his student "Yes, gai-sensei, we must stop him" lee said agreeing, they stopped for a moment to remove their weights when they were done, there was a sudden blur of great speed charging straight at naruto, both shinobi were successful to land a elbow smash straight to naruto's chest, but this time he didn't fly, instead he countered, with his chakra claws he grabbed them, both shinobis were desperately trying to break free, but they knew they weren't strong enough to break free from kyubi's chakra, but to their relief kakashi came in time "Raikiri" kakashi yelled, this technique was almost the same as chidori, but there is one difference, this technique is more powerful

Kakashi's attack was a success; the chakra claws released the two shinobi, in return lee and gai again charge forward again "Konoha senpu" the two yelled, the technique sent naruto flying upwards, leaving to more vulnerable attacks, kakashi saw this and jump high enough above naruto, kakashi generated another ball of lighting in his hand "Raikiri" he yelled, kakashi pushed the lightning ball deeper in naruto's stomach both shinobis began to crash towards the hard ground, it ended with a big crater, kakashi jumped out of the crater landing nearby to his friends gasping for air

Before anyone could say a thing naruto again roared, jumping out of the crater, gritting his teeth he swung his right chakra claw, towards the group, acting fast choji shouted "Bubun baika no jutsu" making his right hand growing to enormous size blocking the claw successfully, on great timing the lady hokage has finally appeared in the scene "naruto… please stop!" tsunade yelled at the enraged boy, but again naruto didn't listen, pulling back his arm, he created a rasengan in his right hand, then he lunges straight forward anyone that gets in his way was in great danger unfortunately it was sakura blocking his way '_If this will bring you back naruto, then I am willing to give my life_' she thought has she kneeled crying… awaiting her death

To be continued…

A/N: again… who is choji's, Ino's, shikamaru's sensei… and please review… and please answer I seem to forget… thank you


	6. We are not meant for each other

A/N: Thanks and enjoy…

* * *

Everybody was shocked when they saw sakura kneel down, all of them moved out of the way, but not sakura she stayed put accepting her fate, everybody was too far away to help her, but not one, as a figure blocked sakura's sight, it was the uchiha "Amaterasu" he said silently, as he focuses chakra in too his eyes, turning his omotoes to a shape like shurikens, then focusing his eyes to naruto, a bright flash blinded the others, no it wasn't sasuke, it was itachi, then a small but loud explosion is heard, as the bright light fades out, in front of them a few meters away is naruto lying face down, lying in the middle of a wide but not deep crater, jet-black flames covered the crater, as naruto stood up he too was burning black flames covering his body, it is said that the flames of shining heaven(_Amaterasu_) will burn seven days and seven nights, and it is hot as the sun, but naruto didn't care he stood up and tried to create a rasengan, but can't, he wasn't able, he was tired, instead he walk backwards while smiling devilishly, as he moved out of the crater "I'm fed up with you people" naruto said coldly, all of is pent up anger was now released, now is dark time for konoha, naruto is no longer the joyous prankster they used to know, now he is a demon inside, with one chakra burst the black flames covering naruto died out instantly, all of them were shocked he was unstoppable, but they thought wrong

Naruto's kyubi chakra began to die out, his body cannot take any more abuses, finally the unstoppable demon boy has finally fallen unconscious all of them were relieved to find that a good thing, but sasuke wasn't happy as rage consumed him again "Itachi!" he yelled charging at him but he was tired from the fight, with just one poke in his forehead sasuke fell down "Brother, now it's not the time, you have bigger issues to handle" itachi said as he glance at naruto lying there peacefully "If I haven't arrive in time, this poor lady will be in grave danger" itachi continued, itachi was right they have bigger issues, before itachi could leave he said in a cold tone "Naruto didn't went insane, something made him push to the edge" with that said he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, all of them are left, pondering on what itachi has said, but they first attended to naruto

As they walk through the village, kakashi is carrying naruto on his back heading towards the hospital, they were a few blocks away, the rest of the genins and jounins wanted to follow them so they did, they walk through silence none of them got something to say except feel pity for naruto, sasuke notices sakura taking worried glances at naruto, sasuke decided it was time "Sakura may I talk with you for a moment" sasuke said, kakashi notices this to '_It's time to decide sasuke_' he thought, then continuing his trek towards the hospital, trailed by the others

Sakura felt miserable for naruto, what could have made naruto to do such things, sakura waited for sasuke to speak "Sakura, there is something that you should know" sasuke said, sakura looked at sasuke's eyes "It's about naruto isn't it?" sakura said, sasuke took a deep breath before speaking "Yes it is… tell me do you love naruto?" sasuke asked, sakura was shocked before calming down "No I don't… he's only a frie-" sakura said but was interrupted by slightly angered uchiha "Don't lie to me!" sasuke yelled at her, sakura was too shocked why would sasuke act this way "What are you saying I lov-" sakura again was interrupted "I said don't lie to me!" sasuke again yelled "When you kissed me did you feel any love, sakura" sasuke said looking at the eyes of the pink haired kunoichi, sakura was crying "But I loved you since we were academy students" sakura said trying to avoid the question but was failing, sasuke shook his head "No, sakura that's called blind love, you loved me out of my looks" sasuke said getting tired again "That's not true!" sakura yelled at the black haired uchiha, "Sakura listen to me, when we kissed I didn't feel like I am being truly love, how about you sakura did you feel any warmth from that moment, please don't lie to me" sasuke said almost close to pleading, sakura knew he was right, the moment when they kissed, she didn't feel any warmth at all, but sakura couldn't bring herself up to answer, she was crying, her tears flow freely down her face "Sakura, you cannot love someone from what you want, it's what you need to love for someone" sasuke explained while wiping the tears away from sakura's face "I understand…" sakura said slowly, sasuke took hold of sakura's shoulders "I'm not the one for you sakura…" sasuke said

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: I'm not sure about this chapter something is out of place...


	7. Art of Forgiveness

_**A/N**:_ **when I wrote this chapter, I was listening to _'May it be'_ by Enya, if you have a song of it try to listen while you read this chapter, _I strongly recommend it..._ , you will see why, when the first sound is heard start reading, make sure to read in_slow pace_**

* * *

That was it, sakura cannot take it anymore, now she wanted to commit suicide, but decided against it, for now she was crying, head hung low while leaning forward to the uchiha's chest, clutching his shirt '_It's time_' the black-haired shinobi thought, he took one last embrace to sakura and said in his calm tone "Sakura listen… naruto loved you more than I do, he was kind to you, he always cared for you no matter what, but now from the look of things something terrible has occurred" he said stopping for moment, sakura didn't say anything, but now she stopped crying for the moment "Do you know what made naruto angry" he said pausing then taking a deep breath "He heard you sakura, he heard you confess to me" sasuke said while closing his eyes, sakura was shocked, now she knows what made him ballistic it was her 

All this time, she didn't know "How did… you know?" sakura asked "From kakashi, he also heard us confess back at the hospital, sakura" sasuke said feeling glum then he continued "It also possible that, naruto also saw us when we kissed at the academy building" sakura was speechless, she thought naurto was fine all this time, that he was only feeling tired because of the mission, now sakura knew what made naruto down, he heard her confess, and she also now knew what made him mad, he saw her kissing somebody else, for once sakura felt the pain that naruto is cursed with, she felt every single pain that naruto has endured, all of them, sakura began to cry again this time it was uncontrollable she only able to mutter three words "It's my fault" she said chanting it repeatedly "Naruto cared for you deeply, sakura" sasuke said while comforting the distraught girl

The uchiha began to release sakura "Looks like there is one way to solve this" sasuke said while pulling away "It's time to talk to him, sakura" sasuke said, sakura just nodded solemly, she now understand everything, now all she has to do is talk to him, again easier said than done

As the remainder of team seven entered the hospital they went through all the procedures to get inside naruto's room, when they entered it was spacious, naruto is covered with bandages all over him except his face, all of naruto's friends were there even the jounin's were there, waiting for naruto to awake "May I ask all of you to leave the room" sasuke said while looking at kakashi, at this kakashi beckoned the others to follow him out of the room, all was that left is the genins of team seven "Sakura I'm going to leave you two to talk about your thoughts" sasuke said while walking out

Sakura stood there while looking at naruto, she was just staring, thinking what to do, but time waits for no man, naruto began to stir bit by bit, then opening his eyes slightly while tilting his head to the left a little bit to see sakura, he was able to say one word "Sakura…" naruto said slurred trying to recover, at first sakura was afraid and fear that naruto might again attempt to end her life, but she stood her ground, she then approached naruto touching his left cheek cupping it with her right, but something again unexpected happen naruto's tears began to leak out of his blue eyes "You came…" naruto said crying, he was able to cringe a smile out of his battered state "Naruto…" she too began to cry as well, sakura held naruto's left hand firmly with her left "Naruto… please forgive me" she said her tears pelting naruto's face, naruto was able to move his left hand out of sakura, he then lifted it up to sakura's face slowly wiping away her tears "I already did…" naruto said, he began to remove his hand from sakura's cheek but was firmly held there by sakura's warm hands, sakura was crying her eyes tightly closed, naruto smiled sagely "Sakura, please forgive me…" naruto said, sakura opened her eyes slightly and smiled "I already did" both smiled happily while tears covered their face, but before anything was said naruto's eyes began to close shut, his head tilted fully right, he was fading away…

* * *

_To be continued…_

**A/N**: My readers… thank you for supporting me up to until now… I thank you…


	8. Truly Forgiven

A/N: I'm here say…

* * *

Sakura gasped, as naruto's hand fell from sakura's face to his bed, she quickly inspected naruto while yelling "Somebody help me!" sakura yelled, in an instant tsunade was the first one to get to naruto's side trailed by the others and started healing him, tsunade's eye went wide "It's internal bleeding, naruto is bleeding from the inside!" tsunade started to exert more effort to cover the wound "The wound has just been recently opened, it looks like he got the wound from the constant beating" she concluded "But wouldn't kyubi heal the wound by now" kakashi said "I thought that would happen to" she replied then both tsunade and sakura along with shizune began to desperately heal naruto but it seems like heaven was determined to take naruto in, naruto coughed blood as he opened his eyes slightly enough to see "Everyone…" he said hoarsely "Naruto don't speak please save your strength" sakura said as tears filled her face, naruto slowly glanced at the rest they were crying even though naruto tried to take away there lives "Everyone… I'm sorry…" naruto said coughing more blood 

Naruto was dying in front of there eyes, they couldn't stomach this in "Naruto please don't speak" tsunade pleaded she was crying, she felt like she was going to lose another love one, naruto took another glance at all of them "Please don't… cry…" naruto said while his mouth tasted like metal, he knew he was dying, so he made one last effort to speak before again coughing more blood "Please… for…give me…" naruto said as coldness began to cover him "We all forgive you, naruto just please don't leave us!" sakura said, she prayed to anyone that will hear her prayer to please let naruto live, but that was not meant to be

Naruto began to close his eyes taking his last full glances at everybody's face "I… loved… all... of… you… since the day… I met… you… all…" naruto said then looking at the ceiling, his tears leaking out uncontrollably, as he saw two transparent figures smiling at him, he recognized them both it was the 3rd and the 4th hokage smiling at him, all of them looked at naruto while he raised his right hand towards the ceiling saying "I'm coming…" said naruto smiling at the same time crying, most of the female ninjas now cried at the sight before them, the male shinobis tried to stay strong for them but they too were on the verge of tears, as naruto drew his last breath he was able to mutter his final word "Sakura" with that he left this world… The last thing naruto heard was the cries of many, it was the cries for him… his hand fell onto the bed lifeless…It was his last second...

_He was unique_

_He was strong_

_He was extraordinary_

_He was brave_

_He was shinobi_

_He was Uzumaki Naruto_

_'Forever a Hero'_

_Book 1: Art of Forgiveness _

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry… 


End file.
